


Rudolf, wo bist du?

by dertxd



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dertxd/pseuds/dertxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crown Prince Rudolf of Austria-Hungary is 16 years old, trapped and lonely in the palace. He remains friends with Death, whom he has known since he was a young child. However, one day their friendship takes a drastic turn, changing the course of both their lives, and many others, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hide and Seek

“Rudolf, where are you?” Death called out, scouring the rooms of the palace. Normally finding Rudolf was as easy as finding a cat with a ball of catnip, but this time he was having no luck. He had been scorned once again by Sisi, and so was seeking out the only other human companionship he could bear - her son. “Rudolf…?”

Rudolf sat alone and still in the dark, his knees drawn up to his chest. He was hiding in his wardrobe–his one hiding place that hadn’t yet been discovered. When he heard the voice calling his name, he shrank back and held his breath. If they didn’t hear him, they wouldn’t find him and then they’d go away. Then the voice called again, and Rudolf blinked. Was that…? It was. Rudolf gave a small smile. He’d know his friend’s voice anywhere. Slowly, Rudolf pushed the door of the wardrobe open just enough to peek out. “Death?” he called softly.

At long last he heard Rudolf’s voice, calling out to him from some remote hiding place. He located him eventually - hiding in the wardrobe in his room. Shaking his head in amusement, he crouched down so that they were eye-level with one another.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked, although he was fairly sure he already knew the reason.

Rudolf’s smile got a little bigger when Death found him. “I was hiding from Sophie. And Gondrecourt. And… well, everyone,” he mumbled, looking down sadly. He didn’t even mention his parents. His father hardly bothered anymore, and his mother was off traveling again. He raised his head, a smile creeping back onto his face. “I’m glad you found me.” Rudolf said, reaching out a hand.

“As am I.” Death replied, trying to ignore the look of sadness on his young friend’s face. It bothered him to see Rudolf in such a mood, although he wasn’t sure why. Bad moods were his specialty, after all. He took Rudolf’s hand, pulling him out of the wardrobe.

Rudolf took Death’s hand and stood up. His hand was cold to the touch, but Rudolf was used to it by now, and found it comforting rather than otherwise.

“So, is there anything I can coerce you into doing that would get you out of hiding? If I remember correctly, slaughtering kittens used to be a favorite pastime of yours.” Death joked with an added smile.

Rudolf grimaced. “You know I haven’t done that in a long time. I go hunting properly now.” He honestly felt guilty about the cats now. At least when he went hunting, any prey he shot could be eaten. Killing the cats had just been Rudolf’s way of trying to prove to himself that he wasn’t weak.

“Alright, no cats. Deer? I’ve been far too bored lately. I need to get my hands on something.” He didn’t even wait for Rudolf to answer, retrieving one of the guns from where he knew they were kept, just behind the wardrobe. “If you want, I could even have a little fun with Gondrecourt. I’ve been watching him for a while. If I have to hear one more word about pushups or hydrotherapy I’ll lose my mind. I don’t understand how you put up with any of them.”

Rudolf burst out laughing, not able to help himself. “I’ve missed you,” he said, walking right up to Death and hugging him, laying his head on Death’s cool shoulder. “You’re the only one who actually cares…” He may have been hugging someone cold, but having his friend close made Rudolf’s heart feel warm. It was only when Death was near that Rudolf didn’t feel alone.

Death smiled, gladly accepting the hug. It was true that he had others to keep him company, others like him, but if he could say that he had one friend, it would be Rudolf. It was funny, really. In love with one mortal, friends with another. What had his existence come to?

“Now, enough of this sappy talk.” he said, releasing Rudolf from his grasp. “Let’s go, before I get too tempted to act on my thoughts of attack.”

Rudolf hugged Death a little tighter for a moment before letting go. It had been so long since he’d gotten a hug… “Just let me get my boots on.” Rudolf said, turning back to the wardrobe to get them. He couldn’t go hunting in his dress shoes.

“Leave your shoes on. There would be nothing better than to irritate that horrid excuse for a woman that bosses you around.” He said, clasping his arm around Rudolf’s shoulder.

Rudolf laughed and put his hand over the cool one on his shoulder. “Much as I would love to see the scandalized expression on her face if I came back with my good shoes covered in mud… I’d rather not risk her wrath,” he said, growing serious again. He looked at his friend, willing him to understand. “I don’t want another lecture. Or… worse...” he trailed off, looking away. _Anything but that,_ he thought. _I don’t ever want to do that again_ … He didn’t realize that he had started shaking.

Noticing Rudolf’s sudden change in temperament, Death immediately became concerned. “What? What’s worse?” he asked, knowing that if he had to press Rudolf on the matter, then he would. Whatever Rudolf was upset about seemed far more serious than a simple lecture. He was worried about him. “Rudolf?” he asked, noticing his shaking. “What is the matter?”

Rudolf swallowed, his eyes still glued to the floor. “I… got fed up with her and the others pushing me around all the time, so I started standing up to them. The others just yelled at me and kept going with my training or whatever, but… when I tried to stand up to her, she got really angry… she said that I needed to learn some respect and discipline… and…” Rudolf took a deep, shaky breath, then said in a rush, “and she sent me on a two-week military drill, with orders that I was to be treated as a regular soldier.” His voice caught. “I… I don’t know how soldiers put up with that all the time. It was _hell_.” He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears before they could happen. “And when I came back, she said that if I ever did something like that again, I’d get sent back for twice as long. And if I still didn’t learn my lesson I’d go back for twice that, and again and again until I finally…” Rudolf stopped talking. He didn’t remember when he had started crying, but it was clear that he was.

Death was visibly shocked, which was quite a rarity. It deeply disturbed him to see his good friend in such a state. He knew that humans could be cruel, after all, he had taken many. Still, he hadn’t imagined anyone would be that cruel to Rudolf.  Without a moment’s hesitation, he pulled Rudolf into a hug. “It’ll be alright Rudolf. Nothing like that will happen again, I promise. Not if I have anything to do with it.” He thought about going right now and taking Sophie, but that seemed far too easy. If anything he was going to draw her passing out, so it would be long and painful. She deserved it, for what she had done to Rudolf.

Rudolf hugged his friend tight and buried his face in the side of Death’s neck, his whole body shaking with sobs. It would never do to let Sophie see him like this, but she wasn’t here. It was just him and Death, and he knew that his friend would never tell him that he shouldn’t cry, that crying meant that you were soft or weak. He hugged Death even tighter, his friend’s physical presence keeping him rooted to reality as he tried to ignore the memories of that horrible time.

“It was awful,” Rudolf said. “Like a nightmare. After a few days I… I felt like I was never going to get out… I…” his voice dropped to a whisper. “… I wanted to die.”

If Death had been living, his stomach would have dropped at the words. Although he wouldn’t deny to himself that he had been planning to take Rudolf for some time, hearing those words come out of his mouth made the task seem far more horrible than he had imagined. His only instinct now was to protect Rudolf, as he had when he was still a child. He was disturbed, seeing his closest companion in such a state. He hugged him closer, running his hand through his hair, trying to comfort him. “Shh… It’ll be alright. I promise.”

Rudolf leaned into Death’s embrace, feeling safer that he had in a long time, finally beginning to calm down. When the tears seemed to have stopped, he started to take deep, shaky breaths, in and out. Usually this trick for calming down didn’t do him much good, but then, usually his friend wasn’t there. Rudolf leaned gently into the hand that was stroking his hair. It felt so nice…

“I’m glad you’re my friend,” Rudolf whispered, little more than a breath. “I know that when I do die… I’ll have a friend waiting for me.” He smiled softly.

Death smiled sadly, not wanting to admit to Rudolf how much he wanted that, how much he wanted to take him. He did, it was true, but he also wanted him to live. But he had to do something about Sophie, because right now Rudolf would have no chance of a life until she was gone. At the very least, he would torment her until she suffered so much that she begged to die. He sat Rudolf down on the edge of the bed, wiping his tears away.

“You stay here for a minute and calm down. No one will disturb you - I’ll make sure of that. There’s just something I need to attend to before we go hunting.” He pulled Rudolf into a quick hug before exiting the room, making sure it was locked behind him. Finding Sophie shouldn’t be too hard. He just had to follow the trail of complaints and misery.

With little else to do but sit and wait, Rudolf found his eyes drawn to the gun Death had gotten out before Rudolf had his little breakdown. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, watching the light play off the metal. He had killed plenty of game with this gun and others like it… Surely it would work just as well on a human as on a deer… He sat there, his thoughts wandering, eyes fixed on the weapon in his hands.

Finding Sophie was as easy as finding Sisi in a bad mood. He located her immediately, yelling at some officers, Gondrecourt among them. _Perfect_. The only mortals who could normally see him were Elisabeth and Rudolf, by his choice, so he had no hesitation as he walked up to Sophie and Gondrecourt, kissing them each on the forehead. They were so ignorant of his presence. But the intended malice in his kiss would do enough damage to make sure they suffered for a long time. He didn’t even bother to stay and watch the effects, since he was too anxious to make sure Rudolf was alright. Returning to Rudolf’s room, he unlocked the door and entered, his worries growing when he saw Rudolf toying with the gun. “What are you doing?” he asked, trying not to let the tension in his voice show.

Rudolf looked up, his hands tightening on the gun. “If I asked you,” he began, his voice quiet and calm, “would you take me?” There were plenty of things Rudolf was afraid of, but dying was not one of them. If he was dead, he’d be safe – safe from Sophie and Gondrecourt and all the rest of them, safe from a father who didn’t care and a mother who was always absent. He could be with his one real friend. He’d never have to be alone again. He’d be safe.

Death’s heart sunk, and he sat down on the bed, next to Rudolf, taking the gun from his hand. He stayed silent for a moment, before finally answering. “Not yet. As much as I would enjoy taking you, as much as I enjoy having you around, I want you to live a while longer. It’s not yet your time. I want you to enjoy your life as best you can. You’re still too young. Besides, I don’t think you want to be 16 forever.” he added, trying to infuse a little humor into the situation. “And don’t worry - you will be able to finally start living soon enough. Sophie and Gondrecourt won’t be a problem for much longer. It’s already started.”

Rudolf looked into Death’s eyes, surprised. He wanted to take Rudolf, yet wanted him to live first?

He let out a little huff of laughter at the joke, then leaned against Death, his head resting on Death’s shoulder. “What do you mean? What’s started?”

“Let’s just say I gave Sophie and Gondrecourt a taste of their own medicine. Now come on, no more time for chatter. It’s time to go hunting.” He said, wanting to see Rudolf pleasantly surprised at the sight of his grandmother and tutor suffering. They would likely be in a good deal of pain by the time they returned from hunting. Knowing full well that Rudolf had not yet changed into his hunting shoes, he dragged him out of his room before he had time to protest.

The sudden movement took Rudolf by surprise, but he laughed as Death dragged him out of the room, only idly wondering what Death had meant by “a taste of their own medicine.” It was nice to have someone around who actually cared about him.

“Are we going out on foot or riding?” he asked, wondering if Death would even need a horse to keep up with him if he rode.

“Riding. I haven’t been on a horse in a long time.” Death said, taking Rudolf down to the stables and putting him up on his horse. Without hesitation, he climbed right up behind him.

 


	2. Horseback Riding

“Comfortable?” Death asked, his lips right near Rudolf’s ear, as he slid closer to him on the horse. He put the gun in Rudolf’s hands, and left him to keep an eye out for good targets. Again, not waiting for an answer, Death set the horse off at a gallop.

Rudolf laughed and shook his head as they set off. “You’re impatient today,” he teased. While Death hadn’t given him time to answer, he was in fact comfortable. He liked riding – it was one of the few physical activities he did voluntarily rather than as training – and it felt nice to have Death so close. He kept a grip on the gun, no longer thinking about hurting himself, but wanting to make sure that he didn’t slip up and have another accident. He’d had rather poor luck with guns for a while… he’d managed to shoot clean through his hand once, and still had the scar from it. He’d almost shot his cousin during a hunting trip, and of course, it had been a cousin who already didn’t like him. He kept an eye out, looking for deer or some other game.

Death was rather uncomfortable. He had not ridden a horse in quite some time. He felt as if he would fall off at any given moment. To stabilize himself he wrapped one arm around Rudolf’s waist, the other keeping a hold on the reins. “My apologies. It’s been awhile since I’ve been on a horse.”

Other than the erratic movement of the horse, Death felt quite comfortable around Rudolf. It was nice to have a friend he could talk to, and vice versa. Sisi would do nothing but tease him and then shove him away. He had stopped speaking to her as often after she became ill. She seemed better now, but he knew how the effects of her leaving were affecting Rudolf. Death was genuinely concerned for the young prince. 

Rudolf was distracted from the thoughts of his hunting mishaps by the cool arm around his waist and the cold hand on his hip. It felt a little strange, but… nice. 

“It would be easier if you slowed him down,” Rudolf said, patting the black stallion’s neck. “Easy, Christopher,” he murmured, coaxing the horse down to a trot. “Better?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Death.

“Much,” Death said, but he didn’t remove his hand, which was definitely strange for him. Normally, he despised all physical connections with mortals until it was their time. They continued to ride, thankfully at a slower pace. Eventually he saw a deer, and urged Rudolf to stop the horse. He leaned his head onto Rudolf’s shoulder, his free arm pointing at the deer. “Look there,” he breathed into his ear. “Aim the gun.”

Rudolf shivered a little as Death’s cold breath caressed his ear and neck. “I know what to do,” he whispered back, slightly irritated. Leaning back against Death a little to steady himself, he raised the gun with both hands. Breathe in. Breathe out. Hold it. Aim. Fire.

The gun went off with a loud report, Rudolf’s arms and torso jerking slightly with the recoil.

The shot, although well aimed, just missed the deer. Rudolf jerked farther back into Death’s arms, and Death smiled, amused. “I can see you most definitely know what to do,” he said, teasing Rudolf. The deer had run off, but thankfully was not completely out of reach. Still not moving his hand off Rudolf’s waist, he used his other hand to take the gun from Rudolf, aiming it at the now-distant deer. It would take an extremely good shot to hit it. After only a moment’s focus, Death fired the gun, successfully hitting his target. He laughed softly. 

“You see, Rudolf, as hard as you try, you shall never be as good as the master,” Death chimed. However, seeing the disappointment on Rudolf’s face, he moved to give him a quick peck on the cheek, knowing humans enjoyed physical affection. “Come, cheer up now. I’ll let you get the next one.”

Rudolf pouted a bit at Death’s teasing, as well as the fact that he had missed. A moment later, though, he nearly slipped from the saddle in shock. Had Death just kissed him? He looked over his shoulder, not understanding what had just happened. “W… What was that?” 

“That was my attempt to cheer you up. Now, I do believe I can hear another deer nearby. Pay attention before you fall off your own horse.” Death smirked, amused at his own actions. He had never really had that much physical contact with a human before, at least not with the intent that he had meant. But he had enjoyed it. 

Another deer he had heard made its way into view. Death handed Rudolf the gun, using his arm to guide Rudolf’s so that he would hit the deer this time. “Now, concentrate on your target, and fire the gun,” he said quietly into his ear. He positioned himself so that Rudolf would not jerk back from the recoil. 

Still not completely sure what was going on – Death had actually kissed his cheek, right? – Rudolf looked back at the deer, letting Death’s hands guide his own. He hated when Gondrecourt or the others would manhandle him to get his posture right, but this was different. Death was gentler than they were, and it felt more natural. It felt… right.

Rudolf’s breath in was shaky this time, but he steadied as he breathed out and held the breath. His focus seemed clearer than before as he aimed, looking past the gun itself to his target this time.

His body moved back only slightly against Death’s this time as he fired.

This time the gun hit exactly where it was meant to – a perfect shot, straight through the heart. “You see?” Death asked with a smile. “I told you I knew what I was doing. You should learn to trust me more, my prince.” He winked at him as he said it.

Death paused. He was never this… this… flirtatious. Not even with Elisabeth. He didn’t know why he was behaving this way, either. Rudolf was his friend, and that was all. That’s all he would ever be. He would not – could not – bring Rudolf into the tangled ring he brought his mother into. 

Rudolf smiled as the deer went down, pleased to have gotten one right this time. He wasn’t sure if it was because they were killing things or not, but this little hunting trip seemed to have put Death in a very good mood. “I do trust you,” he said. “You know that. You’re the only one I can trust. Even if I don’t always understand you… but I guess humans aren’t really supposed to understand Death, are they?” he asked, smiling a little.

The entire time Rudolf had been talking, Death had been caught in his own thoughts. His thoughts about his feelings for Elisabeth, and his feelings for Rudolf. He had come to realize that they were quite similar in nature. Except that he had a bond of friendship with Rudolf – something that lacked in his relationship with Elisabeth. 

Finally hearing Rudolf speaking to him, Death snapped out of his thoughts. “I suppose not. To be perfectly honest, I don’t even understand myself,” Death replied, resisting the urge to kiss Rudolf’s cheek again. 

“I don’t know that I understand myself either,” Rudolf admitted. “Though if the books I’ve managed to smuggle into my room are anything to go by, that’s normal for people my age. Is it?”

Something else Rudolf didn’t quite understand was the way he felt about his friend. It was almost like… but men didn’t feel that way about other men, right?

Death shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, unfortunately. I would say ask your father, but I don’t think that would be the wisest of ideas,” he admitted. As much as he was enjoying his time with Rudolf, he couldn’t stand to be on this horse one minute longer. He hopped off, helping Rudolf to dismount. 

Rudolf shook his head, agreeing with Death about his father being a poor source of advice, then let out a little cry of surprise as he was practically pulled off Christopher’s back. Thankfully he landed in his feet and only stumbled a little.

“Come. I think there’s a stream nearby. And I’d like to relax there,” Death said, grabbing Rudolf’s hand, which was far warmer than his own, and pulling him in the right direction. He shoved his feelings down, trying to ignore them. But it wasn’t working. Not in the slightest. 

“Hang on, hang on!” Rudolf exclaimed, pulling his hand out of Death’s with a little difficulty. “I have to tie Christopher to a tree or something so he won’t run away. And we should get the deer before something else comes along to eat them,” he added as he took Christopher’s reins in his hand.

Tapping his foot impatiently, Death decided to do most of the job, going over to the deer and stringing them up before Rudolf even had a chance to tie Christopher. “Now, come on,” he said, pulling Rudolf with him. 

Rudolf rolled his eyes as he was pulled along again. “You have no patience, do you?” he asked.

Death did find the stream, exactly where he thought it would be. It was very peaceful. He found a log and laid down, resting his head on it. “There’s room here for you too,” he said to Rudolf, closing his eyes. 

It was a little odd to see Death lying down with his eyes closed, as though he was asleep. Rudolf lay next to him, close enough that their bodies just touched, and closed his eyes as well. It was quiet and peaceful here, the rustling of the leaves and the bubbling of the water the only sounds, save for the occasional call of a bird.

Instinctively, Death moved closer to Rudolf, enjoying the calm and quiet that the area had to offer. For the first time in a long while, he felt completely at peace. Not a thought of Sisi had entered his mind. But thoughts of Rudolf had. It was wrong, wasn’t it? To feel like this about him? After all, he was Death. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way about mortals. His affections for Elisabeth had been bad enough. 

Rudolf found himself relaxing easily. It was nice to be free of the palace, if only for a little bit. Free of his tutors, free of the rules and restrictions and burdens of being a Prince.

Death opened his eyes, sitting up slightly, taking care not to disturb Rudolf. He couldn’t resist his urge anymore, and gave Rudolf another kiss on the cheek.

Rudolf’s eyes flew open in time to see Death moving back from the kiss on the cheek he’d just given him. So that was what had happened before! But… why? Rudolf looked up at Death in confusion and opened his mouth to ask, but words were failing him.

“I couldn’t resist,” Death finally admitted. “I’ve missed being near you. I haven’t been able to come as often as I should. I suppose I haven’t felt the need to, with your mother not speaking to me. But now... I wish I had come more often.” He was hesitant, seeing the confused look on Rudolf’s face. Imagine, Death being nervous. “You aren’t… angry with me… are you?”

Rudolf blinked and swallowed, not completely sure how to process what was happening. But he could see that Death was worried, and the last thing he wanted was to worry his friend.

“I’m not angry,” said Rudolf. “Just… surprised. And confused. I…” He shook his head a little. “I don’t even know what’s going on in my own head anymore…” He reached up to brush a stray hair out of Death’s face.

It was like something clicked in Death’s mind when Rudolf reached up and touched him. His feelings for Rudolf were the same as his feelings for Sisi. But they were stronger. Much stronger. And he was tired of holding them back.

“Neither do I,” Death admitted, cupping Rudolf’s face in his hand. “Maybe that’s a good thing,” he whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to Rudolf’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is the second chapter out of like... many chapters. I promise I'm going to try to update more and more regularly ;) Let me know what you think!


	3. New Discoveries

Rudolf gasped, his eyes closing at the icy kiss on his neck. Part of his mind was screaming at him that this was wrong, but the rest of him was certain that it was right. He felt his pulse speed up, his breath starting to get shaky again. This was so strange… and… it was… good. He could feel his heart beating a fast drum inside his chest, his nerves all starting to tingle…

Hearing what he hoped to be a gasp of pleasure from Rudolf, Death continued with what he was doing. The soft kisses soon turned to harder, more passionate ones. He stopped for a moment, pausing and looking at Rudolf. “Should I stop?”

Rudolf let out a disappointed moan as Death paused in his kisses. “D-Don’t stop. Please,” he whispered, turning his head to the side to give Death better access to his neck. It had felt so good!

Seeing that Rudolf had no hesitations, Death focused himself back to the task of ravaging the newly exposed neck with kisses. It was pure ecstasy. He pressed himself closer to Rudolf, instinctively running one hand through his prince’s hair. 

Rudolf smiled as the kisses started again, reaching up blindly to undo the top button of his starched uniform jacket so that the high, stiff collar could move away from his neck and expose more skin. He was panting, small gasps and moans of pleasure slipping past his lips. So good… His body pressed closer as Death’s did, the familiar cold suddenly exhilarating, and he nearly purred as Death ran a hand through his hair. Every nerve in his body was alight, and he found that he was starting to react to the kisses in a way that was definitely… male.

Death had never felt anything like this before. He attacked the newly bared skin with feverish passion, sucking and biting wherever he could. Not able to restrain himself, he moved his leg so it rested between Rudolf’s. He was now more on top of him then beside him, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Rudolf’s moans became soft cries of pleasure as the kisses started to become bites. He knew they would leave marks, but he did not care–the collar would hide them. They would be a wonderful secret to keep from the world, hidden from all but himself and his friend, his lover, and it felt incredible.Then suddenly Death was on top of him, and Rudolf felt his body arch up as he groaned at the pressure between his legs. “Yes,” he moaned aloud, wrapping his arms around Death to hug his cold body close. “Yes… S-so good..”

As much as Death was enjoying this moment, Rudolf was being just a little too loud for Death’s liking. He sucked on Rudolf’s neck just hard enough to make his point, before pausing to look at him. “Rudolf, shut up,” he whispered. The hand that was previously entangled in Rudolf’s hair moved down to his chest, slowly unbuttoning his jacket, then his stiff white shirt, until Rudolf’s chest was exposed to him.

Rudolf was loving the sensation and only wanting more. He gasped at the incredible feeling on his neck, then bit his lower lip to keep quiet–not an easy feat. He was unable to completely suppress a whine as his skin was slowly exposed. He felt vulnerable, helpless, but he was not afraid. Not of Death. He knew Death wouldn’t hurt him. He could trust Death.

Death suppressed a moan of his own as he felt Rudolf’s newly exposed skin. He ran his fingers down, tracing the outline of his well-sculpted abdomen. Suddenly realizing he wanted to be in the same situation, he pushed himself up, removing his own jacket and shirt, the sensation of fresh air against his skin only heightening his senses more.

Death’s hand was cold, but his touch was leaving fire in its wake. Rudolf was breathing raggedly, reveling in the wonderfully cold touch, then suddenly realized that it had stopped. He opened his eyes in time to see Death pulling his shirt off, and soon found his gaze roaming Death’s form. Death’s body was toned, sculpted, impossibly perfect, untouched by scars or blemishes. Rudolf reached up to gently run his fingers down that smooth, strong chest, awed that any man – human or not – could be so beautiful.

Death sighed at the feeling Rudolf’s hand on his bare skin. He lowered himself on top of Rudolf once more, deeply enjoying the feeling of Rudolf’s bare chest against his. Deeply aroused, he leaned in and began to kiss Rudolf’s neck once more, but stopped in his tracks as he heard a branch snap. “Get up,” he hissed in Rudolf’s ear, “I think there’s someone nearby.” Death didn’t care about someone finding him, after all, he was invisible to all but a select few. But he was worried for Rudolf’s sake. 

Rudolf wanted to groan in frustration, but he kept quiet, not wanting to be discovered. He scrambled to his feet, quickly re-buttoning his shirt. “Should we hide?” he whispered, taking Death’s hand. 

“Go sit by the stream, it will look natural. I’ll come back to you in a few minutes if no one shows themselves.” Death said, taking his clothes and moving to a different part of the forest to dress, where he could still keep an eye on Rudolf. 

About ten minutes later, no one had emerged. Death made his way back to Rudolf, coming up behind him. He kissed his neck, running his finger along Rudolf’s collarbone. “Should we head back to the palace? It may be a better location if we wish to… continue.”

Rudolf drew in a shaky breath at the touch along his collarbone, the cold breath against his ear now familiar, but no less thrilling. “Yes,” he whispered. Now that he was no longer afraid of being caught, the excitement was returning. He stood up, taking Death’s cold hand in his own and heading back to where Christopher was tethered.

The feeling of Rudolf’s hand in his own now felt completely natural, and greatly improved his mood as they walked back to the horse. He jumped up on the horse, leaving Rudolf to sit behind him. “Are you ready to go?”

Rudolf rolled his eyes. “Don’t forget the deer. I shot one of them, the meat shouldn’t go to waste,” he said, reaching up to untie one of the deer so Christopher could carry them back. “My uniform’s a mess, isn’t it?” he added conversationally.

“Only slightly. But I enjoy seeing you like that,” he said with a smile, helping Rudolf tie the deer to Christopher. Once that was finished, he pulled Rudolf up and onto the saddle behind him. It was a rather tight squeeze, since the saddle was only meant for one person, but Death leaned back against Rudolf, feeling rather comfortable.

Rudolf didn’t mind the closeness at all – in fact, he enjoyed it. He clicked his tongue to Christopher, and the stallion turned and started home at a steady trot, his flowing mane and tale shimmering like black water. Smiling, Rudolf wrapped his arms around Death’s middle and let his head drop onto Death’s shoulder. This felt so right.

Once they began to approach the palace, Rudolf reached forward to take Christopher’s reins and scooted forward in the saddle a little. What he hadn’t properly considered was that scooting forward meant scooting into Death. Who was literally sitting between Rudolf’s legs. And who could probably now feel how much Rudolf wanted to get back to his own room. Blushing a little, and glad that riding for long enough could produce the same flushed effect, Rudolf guided Christopher back to the stables, ordering one of the stable boys to take the deer down to the kitchens.

A wave of excitement filled Death as he felt Rudolf scoot forward, and he had never been more looking forward to getting somewhere. After they had arrived and Rudolf had given the orders for the deer, Death took his hand and practically dragged Rudolf to his room, locking the door behind him. “Alone at last,” he breathed, a sigh of relief escaping him.

Death had barely finished speaking when Rudolf wrapped his arms around Death’s neck, stretching up on his toes so that he could kiss Death’s throat. He had no idea whether or not he was doing any of this right, but he could no longer help himself. He pressed his body close against Death’s, missing the feel of skin on skin but not wanting to stop his kisses. He couldn’t think straight anymore…

Death let out a small moan at the feeling Rudolf’s lips against his skin. He removed his jacket and shirt once more, before starting to undo the buttons on Rudolf’s jacket and shirt, until his chest was bared to him once more. In one swift movement, he slid Rudolf’s garments off, and pushed Rudolf towards the bed. 

Rudolf gasped when his arms jerked down as Death pulled his jacket and shirt off. He met Death’s gaze, eyes wide, and could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He knew where this was going, and he wanted it. He backed up without resistance as he was pushed towards the bed. “I… I’ve never done this before,” he admitted. “I don’t know what to do.” He stopped when the backs of his legs his the bed, then wrapped his arms around Death’s neck again. “Will you teach me?” he whispered.

“Of course I will, my…” he kissed Rudolf’s forehead, “sweet…” a kiss on his neck, “prince.” He kissed him on the cheek, as close to Rudolf’s lips as he dared. Then he pushed him onto the bed, grinding his hips into Rudolf’s, enjoying every sensation. Kissing his neck again, Death reached down to undo his pants. 

 

———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Finally got to uploading it. More chapters to come, I promise ;)


	4. Sisi

Being able to lay there and hold Rudolf in his arms was the most surreal thing that Death had ever experienced. Rudolf had been far more amazing than he ever would have anticipated. He kissed the top of Rudolf’s head, slightly damp with sweat, and pulled him close. “Did you enjoy that?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Rudolf whispered, still catching his breath and not quite trusting his voice at the moment. He had no words for how incredible that had been. Completely at Death’s mercy, he had never felt so alive. He shifted closer, the warm blankets over the two of them and Death’s cold skin against his own both feeling wonderful. His mind seemed to be floating, not quite connected to reality. It was very pleasant. 

Rudolf gave Death a small, chaste kiss on the neck, then tucked his head under his lover’s chin. He felt calmer than he had in a long time, wrapped up in warm blankets and a cool embrace.

Death’s mind had drifted, his thoughts leading him into what would be his equivalent of sleep. However, a loud knocking sounded at the door, snapping him out of his trance. It didn’t worry him, as he figured it was a servant come to search for Rudolf, until he heard the voice at the door. Death almost jumped out of his skin. 

“Rudolf? It’s your mother.” Sisi. 

Rudolf had made it about halfway back to reality when the knock first came, but his mother’s voice brought him crashing back down to Earth.

“Uh, hang on a minute, Mama,” he called, trying to hide the panic in his voice. “I just got back from hunting, I’m a mess.” He gave Death a quick kiss on the forehead, then slipped out from under the blankets and quickly pulled on a fresh set of clothing. He didn’t bother getting a jacket out–he was at home in his room, pants and a shirt were plenty. As he buttoned up his shirt, he looked at Death, worried.  _ Can you get out?  _ he mouthed silently.

Death shook his head, knowing that no matter how he tried to escape Sisi would see him--she was one of the few who always could. And he couldn’t disappear either… he had used up too much energy in the past hour. Death quickly threw on a pair of pants - likely Rudolf’s, since they were far too tight on him - and hid in the one place he knew no one but himself had discovered yet: Rudolf’s wardrobe. 

Rudolf almost laughed at the whole situation, then straightened his hair a bit–the sweat wouldn’t be an issue, since she thought he had just gotten back from hunting–and went to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. “Sorry I made you wait, Mama,” he said, smiling apologetically.

Death held his breath. Never before did he have a reason to be nervous around Sisi, or around anyone for that matter, but this time he had a very good reason. He could only hope that there was nothing that would give him away and that she would leave soon. The irony of the whole situation was murderous to him. 

“It’s all right,” Elisabeth said as she stepped into the room, taking off her traveling coat and draping it over her arm. “I’m only home for a few days, but I wanted you to know. I’m sorry that I haven’t written for a while, but I did get your last letter. It was very sweet.” She smiled.

Rudolf smiled back. How long had it been since his mother smiled at him? Maybe this was a chance… a chance for them to finally reconnect, to salvage that bond that had been torn when he was a child…

Busy imagining a happy future where his mother loved him, Rudolf realized too late that she had gone over to the wardrobe. She hung her coat over the handle, and for a moment, Rudolf felt incredibly relieved that that was all. Then the coat proved too heavy, and as it slipped off the handle, it pulled it down, unlatching the door. Rudolf held his breath.

The moment he heard footsteps heading his way, Death pulled down one of Rudolf’s largest coats from the hanger, hiding himself underneath it. He knew he made the right choice when he heard the door unlatch, but he was still worried. All too late he realized that his clothes were still on the floor of Rudolf’s room. 

Rudolf wasn’t sure where Death was hiding, but he saw no sign of him through the slightly open door.

“Oh, dear,” Elisabeth muttered, picking up her coat and closing the wardrobe. She draped it over the back of a chair instead. “That coat’s wonderful for traveling, but as soon as I take it off it becomes a beast. I can never get it to stay on its hanger,” she said, smiling in Rudolf’s direction again. She noticed the somewhat dirty clothing scattered on the floor. “Dear me, I really did catch you right back from hunting, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” Rudolf said, nodding. He was relieved that his lover had gone undiscovered. “I got two deer today,” he added, a note of pride in his voice. 

“Well done!” said Elisabeth, beaming. “Did you send them down to the kitchens?” Rudolf nodded. “Well then, we’ll have one for dinner tonight.”

Rudolf was grinning now. Maybe all the traveling had been what it took to lift his mother’s spirits. Maybe the time apart had made her care again.

“Well, I need to go get changed, but I’ll see you tonight at dinner, Rudolf,” Elisabeth said, standing up. She started for the door, almost tripping over a small pile of clothes. “Good gracious, Rudolf, how many times did you change today?”

Rudolf blinked. “What?”

“There’s at least two sets of clothes scattered around here,” said his mother, bending down to pick up what she’d tripped over. She paused, and Rudolf felt as though he’d swallowed ice.

She was holding Death’s shirt.

“I didn’t know you wore black, Rudolf,” she said slowly.

“It’s for under my dress uniform,” he said, inventing wildly. “You know, the ridiculously ornamented one that I can barely move in?”

“And this?” she asked, kicking a ball of dark material that had been right next to the shirt.

“That’s–” Rudolf began, but she picked it up and shook it out before he could finish. They both froze at the same time. It was Death’s coat.

Elisabeth looked up at her son. She seemed frightened. “What’s going on, Rudolf?”

Rudolf swallowed. “I…”

Death completely froze. She had found his clothes. But he had no clue what to do. If he revealed himself now he knew things could end much worse. So he stayed silent, truly worried for Rudolf. 

“Rudolf, what is going on?” she said, her voice more firm now. 

The only advantage Death had in this situation was that Elisabeth was unaware of his friendship with Rudolf. He had first approached the young Prince merely out of spite, and she had never learned of it. For years Death had been visiting her beloved son,  just because he was angry with her. But over time, those visits had turned into a genuine friendship, and now much more. He only hoped that she didn’t connect the dots. 

Rudolf met his mother’s gaze, expression turning serious. “You said you needed to go.”

“But–”

“I think you should go,” he said firmly, cutting her off.

Elisabeth hesitated, then dropped the dark clothing and moved quickly to the door, where she paused and looked back at Rudolf, worry written on her face. “Be careful, Rudolf,” she said softly. “He is dangerous.” She held his gaze a moment longer, then shut the door.

Rudolf sighed and sank down onto the bed, his face in his hands.

The second Death heard the door click shut, he pushed open the wardrobe, moving immediately to Rudolf, making sure he was alright. He put his arm around his lover, pulling him into an embrace. “Are you alright?” he asked, releasing him, running his fingers through Rudolf’s hair. Death placed a kiss on the top of Rudolf’s head, trying to give him the support he knew Rudolf probably needed. 

Rudolf let his hands fall into his lap, appreciating the support and comfort even though it wasn’t doing him much good at the moment. “She knows,” he murmured dully. “She’s not a fool. She knows you were here, and she’ll probably suspect what we were up to at the very least.” He sighed deeply, running his fingers into his hair. “This just got complicated.”

Death could tell Rudolf was extremely worried. Kissing him on the cheek, he pulled him into a tight hug, doing whatever he could to comfort the prince. “It will be alright. We can find a way to keep it from her. And even if we can’t, she will just have to learn to accept it.”

Rudolf wrapped his arms around Death, leaning into his embrace. “It doesn’t matter,” he whispered, coming to a decision. “She’s been absent from my life for the past six years. I’m not letting her come in and decide something for me now.” He buried his face in the side of Death’s neck, whispering his next words against the cool skin. “If she finds out, then fine. It won’t change anything.” He squeezed Death a little tighter in his arms. He was not going to part with his one true friend just because it upset his mother. Death had been a truer friend than she.

The words that came out of Rudolf’s mouth immediately put Death at ease. He was not going to lose Rudolf. That was the only thing that mattered to him in that moment. Whether Sisi truly discovered or not, it didn’t matter. Nothing did but his feelings for Rudolf.  

After only a moment’s hesitation, Death lay back on the bed and pulled Rudolf on top of him, kissing and sucking on Rudolf’s neck from below, arms wrapped around his lover. 

Rudolf laughed softly and hummed at the pleasant sensation. “Still being impatient, hmm?” he teased playfully. He settled down on top of Death, straddling his hips and leaning against the cool, bare chest, his hands resting on Death’s shoulders. “Mmm…”

“I’ve already waited an eternity.” Death whispered, forcefully moving his arms and tearing Rudolf’s shirt open, smiling with satisfaction as he heard the fabric rip. He wrapped his arms around Rudolf again, this time slipping them around Rudolf’s bare back, and ground his hips against Rudolf’s, his body filled with a lust and ecstasy he had not known he could feel until today. Easing up on the sucking, he darted his tongue around Rudolf’s jugular, slowly moving his way up his neck. 

Rudolf gasped and groaned, grinding back against Death and arching his neck. A pleasant haze was descending on his mind, his body responding eagerly. The pressure, the grinding, the feel of Death’s cold skin against his own and the cold, wet tongue sliding up his neck… it all felt so, so  _ good _ ! His breath caught and shook, eyes closing as Death’s tongue slid higher. He reached down blindly, managing to tangle a hand in that long, silky blond hair. His other hand slid down Death’s side, fingertips tracing little random patterns.

Death gasped slightly, loving the feeling of Rudolf’s hands roaming his body. He was not used to letting someone else have the option of control. But he rather liked it. Deciding to take a risk, Death moved one hand up, steadying Rudolf’s head as he ran his tongue along Rudolf’s lower lip. 

Rudolf gasped at Death’s daring move. It was the closest they could likely ever come to a true kiss–at least until Death decided to take him–and it felt amazing. The danger of what would happen if their lips touched by accident only make it more thrilling.

“Don’t worry,” Death whispered, pulling back ever so slightly. “We’re safe as long as our lips don’t touch. I promise.” With that, he moved closer once more, continuing to tease Rudolf. 

Looking down into Death’s eyes, still grinding against him, Rudolf opened his mouth and let just the tip of his own tongue peek out over his bottom lip.

Letting the thrill take over him, Death slid his tongue over Rudolf’s, groaning and practically exploding with pleasure at the sensation. It was everything he had imagined and more. The feel, the taste, it was pure bliss. It was all he could do to keep himself from pulling Rudolf into a full kiss then and there. 

Rudolf moaned louder as their tongues met and moved, his head spinning. Death tasted wonderful, like starless nights and cold wind. He wanted more, and it took what little presence of mind he had to keep himself from leaning closer to Death and endangering himself with the possibility of a kiss.

Rudolf kept up the contact for several minutes of marvelous bliss, then wrapped his arms around Death’s neck and rolled over, pulling Death on top of him. “I want you,” he said softly, hands framing Death’s beautiful face.

Using every bit of willpower he had not to take Rudolf then and there, Death reached down and slid off his pants, leaving himself in only his undergarments. After doing the same to Rudolf, he straddled his waist and began to grind against him, wanting to draw out the pleasure before he gave himself back over to Rudolf once more.

“I should warn you Rudolf, I plan on you being late to dinner this evening.”

Rudolf groaned and squirmed beneath his lover. “Make me miss dinner for all I care,” he moaned, grinding up against Death and wrapping his arms around Death’s torso. “This is better. So much better.” He leaned up to kiss Death’s collarbone. “Mmmm…”

Death let out a moan at the feeling of Rudolf’s arms wrapping around him, and he leaned down to taste him again. It was incredible. Never in his lifetime did he think he would find a lover like this, let alone have these kinds of feelings for someone. The emotional, and physical, connection he had with Rudolf was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Rudolf savored every moment of the lovely taste of Death. He gently rubbed his hands up and down Death’s back, the cold skin feeling amazing. The thought of being with a woman–or any human–now seemed strange to him. He only wanted Death now, for the rest of his life and beyond it.

“I want you,” Rudolf said again. “I need you…” His hips bucked against Death’s. “Please…”

It was that last “please” that sent Death over the edge. He ravaged Rudolf’s neck and chest with kisses as he never had before, grinding against him until he himself had to give in.

Rudolf let out a cry of pleasure, grinding up against his lover’s cold, strong body, turning his head so that his neck was bared for the kisses, letting the pleasure override everything else. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else was real. It was just him and Death and their bond and the pleasure.

He drowned in Death’s cold embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got around to updating quicker ;) Have some angst.


	5. A Very Awkward Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolf has to face a family dinner.

Rudolf smiled as he lay with his back pressed against Death’s cold chest, feeling sleepy and content, the blankets covering them both like a soft cloud. That had been even better than last time. Squirming a little with some of the pleasure his body still retained, Rudolf took Death’s hand, which was draped across his abdomen, and laced their fingers together, tucking Death’s hand over his still-racing heart. “Can you feel my heartbeat?” he asked softly.

“Of course,” Death whispered softly, placing a gentle kiss on Rudolf’s neck from behind. “And what a precious heartbeat it is too,” he added with a sad smile, thinking of the day when Rudolf’s heart would stop beating. He knew when that was, of course. After all -- he was Death. But that didn’t mean he didn’t dread the day just as much as he looked forward to finally claiming that kiss.

Rudolf smiled wider at the kiss on his neck, humming softly, and gave Death’s hand a gentle squeeze. “It’s yours,” he whispered, softly pressing Death’s hand closer against his chest. “It beats for you.”  
He cuddled back against Death and closed his eyes. He had never had a bond this deep with anyone before, and he had never been happier.

Death let out a small sigh of contentment. Never in his time had he been this calm, this at peace. Rudolf had completely altered everything for him. 

“If I had a heart, it would belong to you, my precious prince.” He whispered, pulling him even closer. All thoughts of Sisi had completely left his mind. He no longer cared for her. He belonged to Rudolf, and Rudolf belonged to him. “However, as much as I would love to stay in bed with you and cuddle all evening, I do believe your mother will have a fit if you’re late for dinner. She’s already suspicious.”

Rudolf sighed. “You’re probably right…” He brought Death’s hand to his mouth and kissed it before getting out of bed, pulling his pants back on and getting a fresh shirt and jacket. “Try to find your own clothes this time,” he teased, smirking at Death. “Mine looked a bit too small on you.”

Death laughed, pulling on his own clothes. “Should I accompany you to dinner? Or would you prefer I watched you from the shadows?”

“I… I think I would prefer if you just watched from nearby,” he said after a minute. “Mama can see you unless you hide, but I’d feel better knowing you’re there. Besides,” he smirked again, “if you’re too close I may find myself… distracted.”

Death smirked, planting a firm kiss on Rudolf’s cheek. “Alright, I’ll stay back in the shadows. Maybe find a nice ledge to perch on or something.” It felt strange to him being back in his shirt, as he hadn’t been wearing it all day. There was something he had been meaning to tell Rudolf, but he hadn’t found the right time to say it. He felt he should say it now, before they went into the lion’s den with Sisi. 

He pulled Rudolf into a tight hug. “I love you.” he whispered in his ear. “If that’s at all possible. I love you.”

Rudolf blinked, then smiled and hugged Death even tighter, his heart racing. “I love you, too,” he whispered, then nuzzled the side of Death’s neck. “You make me so happy.” He held on a moment longer, then pulled back and looked up, smiling brightly.

Death broke out into a wide grin, before kissing Rudolf on the top of the head. “Now, come. We don’t need any more reason for your mother to give you a lecture. And I’m sure she’s going to say something at dinner. As much as I want to continue torturing of Sophie and Gondrecourt, I have a feeling you are going to need me more tonight.”

Rudolf smiled gratefully. “Thank you.” He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t still nervous about facing his mother, but he felt braver than he would have a day ago. Death might not be close enough to physically defend him, but he would be there, and when it was all over, Rudolf could retreat into his arms again. “What did you do to them, by the way?” he asked as he headed for the door. “You never said.”

“I played around with their heads a little bit. It will cause them lots of pain and suffering. I figured you would enjoy that,” Death chimed a little too happily, wrapping his arm around Rudolf’s waist. He could tell Rudolf was nervous about speaking to his mother, so before he left the room he turned Rudolf so he was looking straight at him, his hand not leaving his waist. 

“Listen, I don’t know what way this is going to happen tonight. But no matter what happens, I will be there if you need me. If you want to tell her, I fully support you, and if you don’t, I still fully support you. Just call for me if you need me, and I promise, I will be right there beside you.”

Rudolf wrapped his arms around Death’s neck and hugged him close. “Thank you. That means so much to me… knowing that I won’t be alone.” He pulled back and let go of Death. “Now, I think we really do need to get going.”

Death held Rudolf with a tenderness he was not used to, but deeply enjoyed, and was disappointed when he had to let go. But Rudolf was right. They were already extremely late for dinner. He led them out of his room, his hand entwined with Rudolf’s until they were close to the dining room. 

“I’ll be nearby.” he said, planting a kiss on his lover’s head and disappearing into the dining room, hiding on a ledge where he could view what was going on from below, without being observed. Sisi was already there. She had not seen him. 

Rudolf took a deep breath before heading down to the dining room, fully expecting a storm but hoping for better. He opened the door quietly, pleased to see that it was only his mother and father at the table.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I laid down after hunting and I fell asleep,” he said. His mother probably wouldn’t buy it, but his father would, even if he wasn’t happy about it. He sat down, trying not to let his nervousness show.

Sisi already was showing signs of tension and irritation towards her son. It was clear she wanted whatever he was doing to end -- even though she herself did not know the extent of Rudolf’s actions.

Death watched the whole scene from above. It was clear Sisi was going to try to get Rudolf to admit to whatever he had been doing, but couldn’t be as upfront about it with Franz Joseph at the table. She turned to him. 

“So, Franz, apparently your son has developed a love for black clothing. Have you noticed that lately?”

Rudolf shot his mother a look that said Well, that was subtle. “You were my inspiration there, mother,” he said calmly, filling his glass from a nearby pitcher. “All the pictures I’ve seen of you for the past few years have been from newspapers, and there you are in that lovely black traveling gown and coat. It’s a striking look.”

Franz Joseph turned to look at Rudolf curiously. “I haven’t seen you wearing any black Rudolf.” Death froze, as he could tell Rudolf was in a tough spot. 

Elisabeth stepped in again, obviously trying to make things worse. “Well then you should absolutely show him! Why don’t you go fetch that new coat I found in your room and show your father how it looks.”

Hoping that his sudden nervousness wasn’t showing, Rudolf took a drink before speaking. “You saw yourself, mother, it was all rumpled and dirty. I’ve sent it to be laundered and pressed. I’ll show him when it’s actually presentable.” He looked past Elisabeth to his father. “You almost only see me during training or lessons, and I have to wear my uniform then. You know that.”

“He’s absolutely right. He must be presentable. What he wears in his own time is his business. Besides, we see enough black with you here.” Franz Josef muttered, with a disapproving look at Elisabeth. 

Rudolf hid a smirk as he reached for the plate of venison–one of his kills from earlier that day–and put some on his plate. For once, his Father’s adherence to tradition was on his side.

“Did Mama tell you that I was the one who brought this deer down?” Rudolf asked as he put the plate down and reached for a bowl of roast vegetables. “There’s another one in the kitchens that I got too. I was bored earlier today and went hunting. Christopher seemed glad of the chance to get out and run, too. Christopher is my horse,” he added to his mother. “I got him the year after you left. You should come down to the stables and see him later, he’s magnificent.”

“Really? I’m quite impressed Rudolf,” Franz Joseph said, before continuing with a slightly less positive remark, “You never were a very good shot. I remember you almost killing myself and your cousin on occasion. Maybe all that training with Gondrecourt has paid off.” The usually-silent emperor shoveled a few more bites of venison in his mouth before turning the topic once again to Elisabeth. “ And I agree, she should go meet Christopher. Maybe you can actually take an interest in your son’s life for once,” he said, directly making a point to irritate her.

Death stifled a laugh. Franz was clearly not in the mood to deal with Sisi tonight.

Rudolf refrained from making a comment about how uninterested in his life his father seemed to be (unless it was lessons or training, which in Rudolf’s mind didn’t count). Right now his father was helping him make his point.

“I almost missed the first deer,” he said, quietly acknowledging Death’s help. “The second was a bit closer, it much easier.” With that, he started eating, enjoying the warm venison.

Death smiled, hearing the silent accreditation he had been given from his lover. Things were going remarkably well, and Franz Josef seemed to be on Rudolf’s side for once. Then a messenger came in.

“Majesty, I’m afraid to inform you that both your mother and Graf Gondrecourt have been taken terribly ill. We did not wish to disturb you with it but the doctor says it’s rather serious.”

Rudolf looked up in surprise, then had to take a drink to stop himself from smiling. So, it’s begun, he thought silently. What goes around comes around. Now it’s their turn. “Should we go see what’s wrong?” he asked, putting his glass down. He glanced at his mother, curious to see her reaction.

Sisi gave a look that could kill, and Death could tell she was just about to protest when Franz Josef stepped in. “Yes, we shall all go.” He said, standing up and almost physically dragging Sisi with him, leaving Rudolf alone in the dining room. 

As soon as they were out of sight, Death hopped down from his ledge and snuck up on Rudolf, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Kissing him on the cheek he said, “I told you I had dealt with them.”

Rudolf laughed softly. “Let go, they’re expecting me to be right behind them,” he whispered. “I can’t blow our cover now. Besides, I want to see what’s happened to them.” He reached to push Death’s arms down, gently but firmly.

Pouting like a child whose favorite toy had been taken away, Death reluctantly let go, following Rudolf, however, from the safety of the shadows. No one, save Rudolf, could know that he was there.

Rudolf hurried to catch up to his parents, slowing to a walk once he was closer and grateful that the thick, heavy carpets muffled his footsteps. His parents would most likely have not even noticed his delayed exit. He followed them to the doors of a room he knew well and had feared most of his life–his grandmother’s chambers. This time, he wasn’t afraid, though he had to hide his excitement, lest he raise suspicion.

Death followed behind, careful to keep out of Sisi’s sight. If she saw him lurking about, it would only add to her fire. Meanwhile, Sisi had noticed her son’s delayed presence, but she did not say anything in front of her estranged husband. She knew Rudolf was up to something, and she feared for his safety, if nothing else.

Rudolf fidgeted a little as he waited for them to be let in. What was it going to be like? He knew that Sophie wasn’t ill in the ordinary sense. What would the doctors say? Surely no one would be able to figure out the real reason. Glad though he was that Sophie was getting her comeuppance, Rudolf did hope that Death wouldn’t make a habit of murder every time someone upset him. That would get very messy. He stole a glance down the hall where he could sense Death’s presence, though he was hidden in the shadows.

Death could sense Rudolf looking for him, but could do nothing. A moment later, they were admitted into Sophie’s room. He followed in the shadows.

Sophie was exactly how he had hoped. She was screaming at everyone around her, with no memory of who she was. Her face was gaunt, and it was clear she was in a lot of pain. She had blood gushing out of her nose, and had begun to cough up some of the ruby-red liquid. She was helpless.

Rudolf’s eyes widened. He had expected her to be confused and sick, he hadn’t expected… this. At least not so quickly. He had to remind himself that Death worked on a different morality scale than humans. This probably didn’t seem as… extreme… to him as it did to Rudolf, who actually felt a little ill.

Death could tell the others were shocked at the state of Sophie’s appearance. It did not bother him, but then he realized mortals were not as used to this kind of gore as he was. But he did not regret what he had done. He knew that Sophie deserved every bit of this and more. As did Gondrecourt, who was suffering the same fate in some other part of the palace. 

“I… I don’t feel very well,” said Rudolf, and without further explanation left the room. He knew most would write it off as him having a weak stomach, or the fact that he’d been sick so often as a child making him paranoid. He might be laughed at or ridiculed, but he could deal with that.  
He got back to his room and unlocked the door with fumbling fingers, slipping inside and leaning back against the door with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm totally sorry I haven't been updating. My excuse? School. And forgetfulness. BUT in 2 weeks I'm totally free from school so then I shall be posting REGULARLY. Right, ok. ENJOY :)


	6. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone forgot to lock the door.

“Rudolf? It’s me,” Death said quietly, knocking at the door to Rudolf’s room. Seeing the obviously distressed state Rudolf had been in, he had followed without a moment’s hesitation. When Rudolf didn’t immediately open the door he pushed in, despite the weight of the young prince’s body leaning on the other side of it. Seeing how unwell Rudolf looked, he pulled him close, putting a hand on his cheek.

“Are you alright?”

Rudolf sighed. “I’ll be fine,” he assured Death. “I just… I wasn’t expecting that,” he said with a shake of his head. He wrapped his arms around Death’s neck, propping his head on his lover’s cool shoulder. “Just… promise me you won’t go doing that to everyone who upsets me, alright? I know Sophie and Gondrecourt deserve it, but I don’t want this to happen to people who don’t deserve it.”

“Of course not. They tortured you for years, Rudolf. It’s my duty to make those who are cruel suffer, I’d be going against it if I hurt those who didn’t. And I wouldn’t want to hurt you more by doing that anyways.” He kissed Rudolf on the cheek.

Rudolf smiled and nuzzled Death’s neck. “Thank you. I love you.” Rudolf found himself feeling much calmer, relaxing more every moment. It was hard to be upset when he had his friend and lover so close.

Unable to continue resisting, Death pulled Rudolf closer, planting kisses all over his face and neck, gradually pulling him towards the bed. The pleasure he had experienced for the first time today was unlike anything he had ever known, and his appetite for it was insatiable.

Rudolf laughed softly as he was pulled towards the bed. He thought it was human teenagers who were supposed to be crazy about sex, not otherworldly forces of destruction. But then, princes weren’t supposed to fall in love with said otherworldly forces of destruction. Besides - he rather liked it.

Never stopping in his kisses, Death unbuttoned Rudolf’s shirt and jacket, pulling them off, followed by his own. Feeling almost weak with desire, he pulled Rudolf on top of him as he fell backwards onto the bed, his hands wandering over his body.

“Mmm…” After a few more kisses, Rudolf pushed himself up onto his forearms to look down at Death. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured in awe, playing with a lock of Death’s hair. “You’re… _perfect_ ,” he breathed, leaning closer. “It’s almost hard to believe that someone as beautiful as you exists.”

Death reached up to brush Rudolf’s hair out of his face. “Thank you, little prince. However, you possess a quality infinitely more perfect than anything I could ever come close to. You’re human. You can break. I am extremely envious of that. And I find your fragility far more beautiful than anything else I have come across in all my years.” He reached up, gently kissing Rudolf’s cheek, whispering a soft “I love you” before wrapping his leg around Rudolf’s and pulled him down to ravage his neck again.

Rudolf moaned, not sure whether it was his kisses, his closeness, or Death’s words that made him feel the best. After all these years of torment, fate had finally smiled upon him and sent him the most wonderful companion that he could have hoped for.

Rudolf could feel his arousal making itself known, and he started grinding down against Death, slow but strong, hands caressing Death’s perfect torso.

Death let out a low moan at the feeling of Rudolf taking control. It may have been loud, but he no longer cared. Everyone was so busy with Sophie no one would have time to wonder where Rudolf had wandered off to. He reached up and brought Rudolf’s head down, tongue carefully flicking across Rudolf’s lips.

Rudolf gasped at the lick and opened his mouth, poking his tongue to touch Death’s as he ground a little faster. He could feel a lovely haze coming in on his mind again, and he wanted it. He settled down on top of Death, bare skin on bare skin, his hands on Death’s shoulders. He moaned even louder as he realized just how good this felt.

Death let out a moan that could have come from any whorehouse on the streets. But he couldn’t help himself. He just felt so good, so perfect, so _alive_. He dug his fingernails into Rudolf’s back, trying to hold himself together. He was in such a state of bliss he didn’t even notice the sound of a door opening. It wasn’t until he heard a voice that certainly wasn’t Rudolf’s that he snapped back to attention.

“ _What on_ **_EARTH_ ** _is going on here?!”_ screamed Sisi. Death recognized the terrified cry and immediately froze. They had been caught. He tried to jump up to explain, but what held down by the unmoving body of Rudolf. How had he not heard her?

Rudolf froze at the same time as Death, then let out a groan that consisted of more than one type of frustration. Knowing there was nothing he could do now but face her, he rolled off onto his back and sat up to speak to his mother.

“What does it look like?” Rudolf asked, his voice containing an audible undertone of sarcasm.

Death looked over at Rudolf in shock, amazed at what he was witnessing. This was probably one of the last things he expected. They had just been discovered _in flagrante_ , which would undeniably change their relationships with both each other and Elisabeth. And Rudolf had decided to be _sarcastic?_

“Rudolf, I told you he was dangerous. This violates anything and everything even close to morality. Not to mention the fact that you are gambling with your very life in your little affair. Have you nothing to say for yourself?”

Rudolf laced his fingers with Death’s, his eyes hardening. “I know precisely who he is, mother. I know the risk.” He sat up straighter, getting a blood rush from his actions prior to Sisi’s arrival. “And while we are discussing morality, why don’t we talk about the fact that you abandoned me for six years to go travelling?”

Elisabeth was clearly shocked that her son would dare to speak to her in this way. Death was as well, but he felt a surge of pride at how his lover was taking a stand for himself. He gripped Rudolf’s hand harder, hoping it would give him some of the support he knew he needed right now.

“How dare you speak to me in this tone. Not only is what you are doing disgusting and immoral, but it will undoubtedly lead to your own destruction. Get out of that bed right this instant!”

He sat up straighter. “If anything in this palace was going to destroy me, it was Sophie and Gondrecourt.” He laid back down and shifted closer to Death, resting his head on Death’s shoulder and putting his free hand on his arm. “I don’t care if it’s not normal.” He took a deep breath and looked up at Death’s face. “I love him.”

Death smiled softly, Rudolf’s words giving him his own strength he needed in order to face Elisabeth. He gave Rudolf a quick peck on the forehead, before sitting up and looking directly as Sisi.

“And I love him, as impossible an idea as that may seem.” He forced himself off the bed and came to stand in front of her. “Now, I would recommend that you leave immediately, because I am _not_ in the mood to be kept waiting.”

Rudolf covered his mouth with his hand to hide a grin, making an effort not to giggle like the young ladies who would sometimes flirt with him. Not that he was feeling very patient himself at the moment…

Sisi was shocked into silence. “Elisabeth. Leave. **_Now._ ** ” Death growled at her. After a moment’s silence a glare directed at both of them, she headed for the door, but not before turning to look back at Rudolf.

“This isn’t over,” she hissed, before exiting the room. Death slammed the door shut as soon as she was through it, making sure to lock it this time. He turned back to Rudolf.

“Now where were we?”

Rudolf laughed and pushed himself up, walking right over to Death. “I love you,” he said, wrapping his arms around Death’s neck and reaching up to kiss his cool throat, punctuating every word with a kiss. “You beautiful… glorious… impatient… wonderful… you…” Rudolf closed his lips over what would have been Death’s pulse point and sucked.

While he may not have had a pulse underneath Rudolf’s lips, that didn’t stop Death from moaning loudly, not caring that Elisabeth was probably still outside the door. Rudolf was driving him over the edge with pleasure. It was if they had never been interrupted in the first place. In one swift, fluid motion he had picked Rudolf up and carried him over to the bed, laying down with his human lover on top of him.

Rudolf’s body quickly settled into the position and began grinding as he had been before - skin-to-skin, hands on Death’s shoulders - and he moaned as the pleasure came rising back up. Any worry over what his mother had said was quickly forgotten. This was heavenly. He started grinding faster and groaned, his mind soon all but lost to the ecstasy and the desire.

“I want you,” Rudolf moaned against Death’s neck. “Please…”

Again it was Rudolf’s begging that sent Death hurtling over the edge. He grabbed him and flipped him over, pulling off both his and Rudolf’s pants so they were left in their undergarments. As badly as he wanted Rudolf, what he wanted more was to draw this out.

Rudolf’s skin prickled with excitement as he was stripped bare. This felt more right than anything in his entire life. Rudolf moaned, wrapping his arms around Death’s torso and a leg around Death’s, hugging him close. Feeling bold, he repeated something Death had done just before they were interrupted, digging his fingernails into Death’s back.

Death gasped at the sensations that circled his body. Everything was complete and utter bliss. Skin on skin, the closeness, the sharp pain of his lover’s nails in his skin, it all contributed to his ever-growing need. He ground down against Rudolf slowly, trying to maintain his composure.

Rudolf let out a strangled moan as his body arched up against Death’s. The world around them had melted away. It was only the two of them. Opening his eyes, Rudolf leaned up to lick across Death’s lips, savoring the taste, before going back to Death’s “pulse point” and sucking on it, harder this time, wanting to hear Death’s beautiful moan again.

Rudolf’s actions only served to further drive Death over the edge, and he let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a cry of pleasure. He placed his hands on Rudolf’s shoulders, gripping them hard as he continued to grind, as this action was the only thing holding him to reality.

Rudolf let out a muffled moan, his hips grinding up against Death’s, sucking a little harder on his neck for a moment and briefly biting down before he let go. He was starting to pant, with the pleasure and the closeness, drinking in every moment.

Slightly loosening his grip on Death’s back, he slid a hand up into Death’s silky hair and reached up, licking slowly across Death’s lips, trying to coax his mouth open.

Gladly obliging to Rudolf’s actions, Death opened his mouth wider to allow better access to his tongue.

Rudolf actually groaned as their tongues met and moved together, the sensation so intimate and erotic it was almost too much to bear. Wanting to feel even closer, Rudolf slid the hand on Death’s back down over his hip, then quickly removed the last barriers that remained between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! SO.... been meaning to post forever.... apparently the last time I updated this was before I started university a year and a half ago... kind of feel bad about that. 
> 
> Going to try to update weekly from now on! Hope everyone who enjoyed this is still here, because I promise it shall be seen out! For now, hope you enjoyed this rather steamy chapter.


	7. Sweet Dreams

It was hours later that they both collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted from their previous activities. Death gave Rudolf a quick kiss on the head. Somehow, it had managed to even be better than before. 

Rudolf felt like he couldn’t move even if he wanted to -- but he didn’t. He was panting, tired and covered in sweat, but felt warm and satisfied. His mind was floating, blissful, thinking of nothing but his lover. He felt the kiss and smiled, though his eyes did not open. 

“I love you,” Death whispered, wrapping his arms around Rudolf and pulling him close. The absolute bliss he felt could compare to nothing else in this world. Rudolf was his world now, there was nothing that could compare. He felt almost a kind of sadness - knowing he would have to leave tomorrow, but smiled in anticipation of when he would return to Rudolf. 

“Love you,” Rudolf whispered back, managing to shift a bit and snuggle closer, his cheek pressed against Death’s smooth, cool chest. He was beginning to catch his breath, but he was still very tired. It was a few minutes before he realized just how late it must have been, considering how long ago dinner had been. “Tired,” he murmured, not having the energy to say much more. 

Death chuckled, knowing he had likely exhausted the crown prince. He ran his hand through Rudolf’s hair, loving how Rudolf instinctively came towards him in his sleepy state. “Go to sleep, my love. I have to leave for a little while tomorrow, but I will stay until you wake. I swear.”

Rudolf tiredly opened his eyes to smile gratefully at Death. “Thank you,” he murmured, kissing Death’s shoulder before closing his eyes again and settling down to sleep. It felt so nice, to lie here in his lover’s arms without a worry or a care, feeling happy and safe from all of the outside world. It didn’t take Rudolf long to drift off to sleep. 

Death smiled at the kiss to his shoulder, gladly holding Rudolf close as he fell asleep. It felt so good to see him lying there in his arms, completely innocent and free from all worries. He chose not to sleep himself, instead wanting to spend the night watching Rudolf. 

Rudolf slept peacefully, feeling safe even in his sleep. His dreams, for once, were pleasant -- he was far too used to nightmares. Tonight, however, there were no terrors to torment him.  He slept well, his breathing was deep and even. What Rudolf didn’t know was that he sometimes talked in his sleep. After a few hours, he started mumbling. 

“Puppy...”

Death was deep in his own thoughts when he heard noises that vaguely sounded like talking coming from Rudolf. At first he was concerned, wondering if he was having a nightmare, but quickly became amused as he realized Rudolf must habitually talk in his sleep. When he started mumbling something about puppies, Death quietly laughed. 

“As long as it’s not kittens,” he joked to himself. 

“Cute little hound,” Rudolf murmured sleepily. He was dreaming about visiting the kennels where the hounds that went on big hunting trips lived. As a child he’d once snuck down in time to see a mother giving birth to a litter, and he’d gone down many times afterwards to see the puppies as they got bigger. It had been a good hiding place too, until the day that Gondrecourt had found him down there. 

Death was struggling to hold in his laughter, not wanting to wake Rudolf in the midst of his sleep mumbling. He already thought that Rudolf was close to perfect, but never had he imagined that he had a side to his that was this adorable. It was entirely endearing. 

Rudolf’s voice was starting to slur more as he fell into a deeper sleep. “You gon’ be a big hun’er someday?” he asked the dream puppy. He hadn’t the slightest clue that he might be talking outloud. 

Death now had to physically restrain himself from laughing, or he would wake Rudolf. And he wouldn’t dare wake him now. This was comedy gold, in Death’s mind. He would never let Rudolf live this down. 

“Go ge’ the fox…” Rudolf slurred, before falling deeper into sleep and going quiet again. He’d missed being able to go down to the kennels and play with the hounds after he had gotten caught, but he enjoyed getting to see them when he went on hunting trips with his father and cousins. 

At last Rudolf’s sleep ramblings had ended, and Death was able to calm his laughter. He softly kissed Rudolf on the head, taking care not to wake him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to be there with him every night, but the thought that he would be able to be with him for even some nights was an overwhelmingly happy thought. 

Rudolf slept on, dreaming without a care in the world. Nights of such peace were rare for him. Even as a child, a night of uninterrupted sleep without nightmares was a rare treat. But tonight, safe in Death’s arms, he slept straight through until morning.

Death eventually decided to fall asleep, seeing it was a few hours still until morning. He didn’t need to, of course, but he found it a great way to pass time. He awoke sometime after the sun had risen, guessing that they had slept quite a while, and that it was now about eight in the morning. He looked at the still fast-asleep Rudolf, and placed a firm kiss to his forehead with the intention of waking him.

“Mm…” Rudolf stirred, eyes blinking sleepy eyes open.  He smiled when he saw Death, happy that yesterday had not been a dream. It was all true; Death loved him. “Morning,” he said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“Good morning little prince,” Death teased, a smile on his face. “Did you sleep well?” After laying in the same position all night, Death finally shifted, so he was laying with his head on Rudolf’s chest, looking up at him.

“Yes,” Rudolf answered, lazily combing his fingers through Death’s hair. “Best sleep I’ve had in years.” He tilted his head to the side, admiring how the sunlight illuminated Death’s hair. It looked as though every strand had been spun from pure gold, finer and finer until it was as soft as silk. 

He smiled at Rudolf, his fingers tracing intricate patterns on his chest. He loved the feeling of Rudolf’s hand in his hair. It calmed him. “I’m sure your parents will be absolutely furious that you’re still in bed,” he said with a chuckle. 

Death looked over sadly at the ever-rising sun, placing a kiss on Rudolf’s chest. “I’ll need to leave soon.”

Rudolf sighed and kissed the top of Death’s head. He had known this was coming.  “If something happens…” he murmured into Death’s silky hair, “and I really need you…. If I call, will you come?”

“Of course I will,” he said, reaching up and stroking Rudolf’s soft cheek. “You know how much I care about you Rudolf. I will always come when you need me. Besides, I should be back tonight. But if you truly need me, then just call, and I will be there.”

Rudolf smiled, feeling like his heart would burst. He leaned into the cold hand, taking it in his own and pressing a kiss to Death’s palm. “Thank you,” he whispered. He looked into Death’s eyes. “I love you.”

“And I you,” Death whispered, offering a warm smile. He curled his head back into Rudolf’s chest, not wanting to leave. It was too perfect here, too peaceful. However, he knew that they would soon have to face the inevitable. “We have to get up,” he muttered bitterly. 

“Then get off me,” Rudolf chuckled. “I can’t move until you do.” Much as he would love to stay in bed all day, he knew his lover was right. When Death still didn’t move, Rudolf poked him playfully on the shoulder. “Come on, I’m stuck.”

“I prefer that, though,” Death chuckled, rolling off of him. “You’re rather comfortable to lay on.” He got up, searching the group for his clothes, which he found. There was nothing he wanted more than to stay with Rudolf, but he knew he couldn’t. At least, not yet. If he made arrangements when he returned, then there was a possibility.

Rudolf smiled and got out of bed, getting a fresh uniform out of his wardrobe. Checking the mirror, he saw his hair was still a mess from sleep and… other activities. Smiling to himself, he took his comb and started fixing his hair. He wasn’t sure what today held in store, but he wanted to be ready for it. 

Seeing Rudolf toying with his hair, and knowing that he was partially responsible for the disaster, he walked over, smiling. He started doing Rudolf’s hair himself, enjoying having the opportunity to do something… human. When he finished he stepped aside and let Rudolf view it in the mirror.

Rudolf huffed and mock-pouted. “I’m not a child, I can do it myself,” he said in a playfully mopey voice. Checking himself in the mirror, he smiled. “Thank you,” he said. “I’ll see you tonight?” He knew he could get through the day if he had their meeting to look forward to that night. 

“Of course,” he said, kissing Rudolf’s cheek. “And remember, if you  _ really _ need me, call me, and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Death buried his face in Rudolf’s neck, kissing it gently. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” said Rudolf. He held Death close for a minute. “I should get moving, before they come hunt me down. I’ll see you later.” He kissed Death’s cheek, then headed for the door.

Death smiled at the kiss on the cheek, letting Rudolf go. There was nothing more he wanted right now then to stay. But they had to go their separate ways, at least for the day. After all, he was Death. And Death had his duties to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! Isn't Rudolf cute when he's sleeping? Have a bit more fluff. The next little while may be rather.... unfluffy. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a roleplay between myself and kronprinzvonoesterreich on Tumblr, which evolved into quite a story. Now we've decided to piece it all together and put it on here! It's the full story (at least what we have written to date) and I'll hopefully be updating it fairly regularly. Trust me when I say there are plenty more chapters to come. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Feedback is awesome! ;)


End file.
